Zephryn Hollow
Zephryn Hollow is a Huntress dropout and a member of The Lanterns. Often the most silent of the group, she automatically garners attention when she chooses to speak. Her farsighted vision and pinpoint accuracy make her irreplaceable on the team. Generally full of quiet mystery, Zephryn has her own motivations unknown to even her allies. She wields a modified Atlesian 940-Thunderbird Rifle renamed Absolution. Appearance Zephryn appears as a thin girl of relatively average height. Having grown up in Vacuo, her skin darkened due to exposure to the sun. Her black hair is usually swept to the side out of her face and her blue eyes are normally partially covered by relaxed eyelids. Generally unexpressive, her slight facial movements are limited to reacting with her eyebrows and some tightening of her small mouth. She has a penchant for wearing old fashioned clothing complete with a white blouse and a set consisting of a dark tie and vest. In contrast, she wears knee length boots and a pair of shorts. Zephryn wears a cloak wrapped around her neck to cover herself when in sniping positions and to conceal her weapon when walking around broad daylight. Her only personal accessory is from a flower-shaped hair ornament. Personality Quiet and self-reserved, Zephryn prefers to listen rather than talk. She more than often communicates through a combination of gestures such as nods, shrugs, and pointing. Zephryn also enjoys a quiet atmosphere compared to a bustling and busy one. As such, she immensely enjoys being out in the wild rather than the city on the group's travels. She's willing to go along with whatever the group decides and isn't too picky about anything such as sleeping arrangements, food, or much else. However, she does hold a strong attachment to her rifle and dislikes other handling it whenever possible. She occasionally shows moments of excitement in situations where she can challenge herself to land critical shots. Zephryn spends her free time normally sitting alone and most likely bird watching. She enjoys observing the small things happening around her. With a reluctance to stay in large crowds, she tends to scowl until she's away from them. History Zephryn grew up in the rural lands of Vacuo. Her father was a veteran sniper who passed on his passion to her. This led to her partaking in a number of various shooting tourneys around her town. Zephryn's enthusiasm and skill won her several high rankings and notoriety in the neighboring communities. She would eventually come to gain the relatively one-sided rivalry of Dally Bishop. During the aftermath of one tournament, Zephryn rescued Dally from a number of avian Grimm attacking him in the desert. This came to his affection and mild obsession with her. Though she didn't speak to Dally during their time as children, she considered him a friend due to all their meetings. She would coincidentally end up as his partner on Team DZRT at the academy where they continued their shooting bouts. Following the Battle of Beacon, she joined the Lanterns and left the team much to Dally's chagrin. Secretly, she admired the cause of the others and became inspired to do the same. Weapons Zephryn's one and only weapon is a modified Atlesian 940-Thunderbird Rifle she renamed Absolution. Originally, the sniper model was made obsolete due to its inefficient design of a sideloader and unnecessarily large caliber. Despite the rifle's long size, it possesses a compacted mode where the barrel retracts and stock folds into itself. Her personal modifications included adding a suppressor to the chamber and altering the clip mechanism so that she could more easily slide in ammo on her own. She normally keeps it strapped to her body with a chain in its compacted form. Semblance Tinker Zephryn possesses a kinetic semblance is known as Tinker. She can freely manipulate small objects in close vicinity to her body without physical contact. This allows her to quickly reload her weapon without missing a beat as well as handle miscelleneous tasks at her leisure. Abilities As her childhood passion and main method of fighting, Zephryn's shooting accuracy is second to none. She has a natural affinity when it comes to judging distance and taking factors into account when aiming. Thought not the fastest shooter, she makes every shot count. She also knows several other tricks with her rifle such as using recoil to ram the stock into enemies if they get close. Zephryn reloads quickly due to her semblance allowing her to quickly manipulate ammunition hands free. Somehow, her tacit nature carries over to her everyday life. She walks quietly and moves in a way to minimize the ruffling of her clothing. Due to her normally absent voice in conversations, Zephryn immediately garners attention from the group when she chooses to speak. Relationships The Lanterns Celina Cavell Aurelia Riore Talia Ceres Ylisse Aberforth DZRT Dally Bishop Etymology Zephryn is a variation of the name Zephrine meaning 'breeze'. It also is meant to sound like her color, Zaffre. Category:Argence Category:Fan Made Character Category:Female